


Something new

by Meiilan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cumshot, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen wants to try out something new. Dorian is positively surprised by it. / Written for a request I got on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something new

**Author's Note:**

> Comment-box is enabled for people without an AO3-Account. Feel free to let me know what you think of my stories.

“Dorian~”  
This single word send shivers rolling down Dorian’s spine. Still, he did not move from his spot. Sitting in the chair, Cullen had specifically ordered to be brought up his loft for this occasion, the mage folded his hands in his lap to hide the growing erection.  
“Go on”, he hummed, voice gentle despite the firm order and Cullen did. His calloused hands wrapped loosely around his leaking cock, legs spread wide for Dorian to see all, Cullen proceeded to pleasure himself. The slick sound of oil on his skin, as well as the intensity of his lover’s stare caused a bright flush to graze his pale skin, not only his face, but his ears, neck and half of his chest looked as if Cullen just had a mean sunburn.  
“Dorian~”, he pleaded again. They had been doing this for half an hour now and the mage had yet to allow him to increase the pace. The lazy up and down of his hands where pleasant, but he felt the need coil tightly between his legs and he wanted to thrust up into the tight ring of his finger so badly. But these were his own rules.  
“You tell me, what I shall do”, he had said to his lover earlier this day and though Dorian was reluctant to accept this much power from the Commancer, he had eventually agreed. “Don’t go easy on me”, Cullen had insited. “Make me beg for it.” And so Dorian did and Maker it was so worth it.  
“Not yet”, was Dorian’s answer and Cullen whimpered miserably. “But you may start to play with your hole… only one finger, though.” The eagerness with which Cullen moved one of his hands down to his anus would have surely embarassed him even more, if he wasn’t so desperate with need already. A low whine caught in his throat, as he pressed past the tight ring of muscles. His hips bucked involuntarily.  
The soft sound of cloth rustling caused Cullen’s eyes to snap open - he hadn’t even realized, how they had fallen close - only to be greeted with the heated stare of stormy eyes. Trailing down the mage’s form, Cullen’s eyes fell upon tanned hands wrapped tightly around a straining cock. Dorian was pumping himself lazily, as he watched Cullen.  
“Oh Maker, Dorian!”, Cullen breathed.  
“What is it, Amatus? What do you want?”  
“I want to taste you! I want you to thrust into my mouth!”  
The plea came without hesitation, without the slightest stutter and that caught Dorian off guard, made the breath hitch in his throat and his cock twitch in eager anticipation.  
“Quite needy, aren’t we? Do you want it so bad?”, Dorian attempted to tease, but his own voice came of shaky and thick with arousal.  
“Yes, please!”  
Rising from his chair, he walked over to his lover, who impatiently leaned forward. As soon, as Dorian’s cock was held within reach, Cullen’s lips wrapped tightly around it, sucking at the head, as his tongue lapped at the sweet beads of precum oozing from the slit. As he felt Dorian’s hand in his hair, pushing gently at the back of his head, he closed his eyes and moved down on him, taking in as much of his length he could, without choking on it. Pulling back, he hollowed his cheeks, relishing in the pleased purr that enticed from Dorian’s throat. After moving up and down on it a few times, Cullen released the throbbing member with a slick sound. Looking up to Dorian, he licked his lips hesitantly for a moment. Dorian, his ever-patient lover, waited unmoving, knowing full well, that Cullen was yet again struggling with making a request. It was somewhat endearing, how after all they’ve done together, allready the man still felt shy about asking for something kinky.  
“Could you…”, he shaky breath was taken, before Cullen tried anew. “Could you cum on my face… maybe?”  
Dorian’s eyes went wide in surprise. Moving his hand to cradle Cullen’s cheek he brushed a thumb softly along his cheekbone.  
“Are you sure about this, Amatus?”  
“Yes… You know, I’m not too fond of… well… swallowing. But I… I want to feel it.”  
“…As you wish.”  
Flashing his lover a grateful smile, Cullen wrapped his lips around the cock again, this time holding still - a silent sign for Dorian to start thrusting. As he felt the slick slide of hot flesh along his sensitive lips, his own hands picked up their work again. He could feel Dorian’s hands holding onto the sides of his head, holding him place, the warmth of his Tevinter blood radiating from the palms as nimble fingers scraped gently at his scalp. Closing his eyes, he concentrated solely on theses sensations, moaning lewdly around Dorian’s girth. When Dorian’s pace increased and he could feel the tip almost hitting the back of his throat, he involuntarily grabbed his own dick tighter, picking up the pace his lover was setting.  
Just when Cullen felt himself getting close, Dorian suddenly pulled out with a gasp. Holding Cullen’s face up by his chin, the mage began frantically pumping his own erection. Keeping his own eyes closed, Cullen stilled his own hands, waiting for Dorian to finish. Another gasp, and Cullen could feel warm liquid splashing against his cheeks and lips. When it stopped, he opened his eyes again, meeting Dorian’s hooded one.  
The hand on his chin moved up to stroke along his cheek, spreading the slowly cooling liquid further across his face.  
“Kaffas, you look so positively sinful right now.”  
Locking eyes with the mage, Cullen let his hands move along his own penis again, pumping until he felt the skin on his balls pulling tight. He made no sound when he came, simply kept pumping, as his hips began to twitch, milking himself until he felt to sensitive alltogether. Resting his soiled hands on his thighs, he kept looking up at Dorian, as he tried to catch his breath. Smiling weakly, Dorian just shook his head in amazed disbelieve.  
“If I was a painter, I would draw how you look right now, frame it in gold and hang it upon my bed. I would not be able to leave my bedroom anymore, because I would simply keep masturbating to this sight until I drop unconscious from exhaustion.”  
Blushing furiously at the naughty compliment Cullen lifted his hand, to rub bashfully at the back of his neck, but Dorian caught his wrist.  
“Don’t. You’ll get it into your hair. Let’s get you cleaned up first.”  
Later, when Dorian was snuggled safely against Cullen’s chest, placing soft butterfly kisses along his neck, Cullen would finally dare to speak again.  
“Can I watch you, next time?”  
Stilling momentarily, Dorian eventually huffe out a short puff of laughter.  
“You never cease to surprise me, Amatus!”  
“So, is that a yes?”  
“Of course it is!”  
Cullen couldn’t help the stupid grin to spread on his lips, at that. He was already looking forward to that.


End file.
